Una razon para perdonar
by Enrique16ish
Summary: [One-Shot, HPxCC] En el arco de la Orden del Fenix. UA. Hay una segunda oportunidad. Lo tomarías o dejarlo pasar?


**Una razón para perdonar…**

**Un fanfic de Harry Potter.**

**Las notas del autor se darán al final del capítulo.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Expreso de Hogwarts, Rumbo a King's Cross.**

En un compartimiento, estaba solo un joven de 16 años con una expresión de tristeza, desesperanza, furia y soledad. Nada más que Harry Potter.

El niño que sobrevivió.

Pero ahora lo que no puede sobrevivir en sus sentimientos es perder a su padrino, de tener que ser tratado injustamente y odiado por ser el que vio el regreso de 'El que no debe ser nombrado', y terminar una relación con una chica quien podía ser su futura novia…

Nunca sentía de esa manera.

Pero ahora lo estaba sintiendo. Y era horrible.

Ahora, solo quería estar a solas. Sin la compañía de sus mejores amigos, de ningún profesor, de nadie.

Hasta que…

Alguien toco la puerta. Harry no pensó abrirla ni siquiera por un segundo. Quería algo de espacio para él.

_Harry…_

Sintió esa voz.

Esa voz que una vez la escucho en Tercer año, luego en Cuarto cuando empezó el Torneo de los Tres Magos, después en Quinto, cuando toco formar el E.D, y fue su primer beso.

Cho Chang, la chica de Ravenclaw. Su exnovia.

Al ver que no quería abrirlo por miedo a tener que reaccionar mal, ella abrió la puerta con una cara de tristeza también.

Cho: ¿Harry?

Esta vio a su exnovio sin decir nada, con tan solo verlo deprimido, intento animarlo. Aunque ella sabía que él estuvo sufriendo demasiado. Sin pensarlo se sentó a su lado para consolarlo.

Cho: Harry…

El chico intento mirarla, pero luego lo termino por hacer.

Cho: Yo… quisiera… pedirte una cosa.

Harry: ¿Si…?

Cho: Disculpas.

Este provoco algo de simpatía. Quería hacerlo.

Aun la _amaba._

Pero sin embargo con los eventos ocurridos, era imposible.

Harry: …

Cho: Escúchame… perdóname por lo de que delate al E.D. pero Dolores me había forzado con una pócima que me obligo decir toda la verdad… sino… me iban a poder expulsar…

El empezó a saberlo. Ella nunca sería capaz de revelar al grupo. Recordando cuando intentaron usar el Flu para contactar a Siruis Black sobre lo que pasaba, fueron emboscados por el grupo de la Suma Inquisidora. En ese momento escucho la conversación de Umbridge y Snape sobre el Veritaserum. Tenía razón de que Cho era inocente y de que jamás diría sobre el grupo. Sintió culpa por tratar mal a ella sin pensarlo.

Cho: Y… se de lo que se siente perder a alguien.

Harry: ¿Hm?

Cho: Hable con tus amigos… y… se de todo lo que paso.

Este empezó a recobrar sus fuerzas, pero luego se volvió a deprimir.

Chang tenía que hacer algo.

Cho: Harry… lamento lo que paso… sé que fue duro de ser torturado y encima perdiendo a un ser querido… sé que andas solo, atormentado, furioso, enojado… pero…

Lo dejo algo confuso en ello, iba a responder, pero un beso de ella lo impidió.

Pero a diferencia del beso húmedo que ocurrió en Navidad, era algo diferente.

Era de redención y de pedir una oportunidad más.

Cho: Desde que vi sobre como jugabas en Quiditch… de que intentaste querer confesar tus sentimientos a mi… de poder invitarme al baile… pero ya fui invitada por…

Esta provoco que se pusiera hacer un rio de lágrimas, recordando que al mencionar a Cedric lo volvería a un espiral de depresión, pero tomo valentía para no hacerlo.

Cho: Y después de ver todo el tiempo que estabas con Hermione… y pensé que eran como una pareja… pero no fue así… eran mejores amigos… y además que eras un poco bueno en relaciones… yo…

Ella volvió a llorar y dio estas palabras.

Cho: Harry …perdóname… por favor…

Al escuchar eso, y de nuevo verla en lágrimas: él tenía una elección.

Tomar una segunda oportunidad que vale la pena para continuar.

O rechazarla y ver como sufría.

Latía su corazón a todo.

Tenía solo una decisión.

…

Harry: Cho… te perdono.

Ella se quedó en shock.

Cho: Oh…

Al final, una sonrisa salió de su rostro.

Y ella también le acompaño de su felicidad en lágrimas.

Cho: Podrías…

Al ver que era pedir otro beso, este no lo pensó más y volvió a besarla.

Los dos ahora seguían en un amor profundo. Un amor que mereció la pena en otro comienzo.

Cho: Harry… te amo.

Este sonrió.

Harry: Yo también.

Continuaron aun en sus besos, para luego abrazarse dulcemente.

¿Al parecer hay que tener algo de espacio para estos dos, no creen?

…

_**Unos meses después…**_

**La Madriguera, Hogar de los Weasley.**

Era el día de su cumpleaños, Harry estaba algo confuso. Su amigo Ron le vendo los ojos para una adorable sorpresa.

Harry: Vamos Ron, que está pasando.

Ron: ¡Relájate! Es una sorpresa.

Entonces empezó a escuchar risas de los hermanos de Ron… pero a la vez una voz que lo pudo reconocer.

Ron: ¡Ahora sí!

Este le desvendo los ojos para ver un pastel, a Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Hermione, Ron y Ginny celebrándole sus 17 años. Pero también, había un invitado que, para Harry, siempre la recordara.

Cho Chang.

La chica de Ravenclaw.

La misma que le abrió su corazón de nuevo.

Ella se le acerco con una sonrisa, y tenía en sus manos un regalo. Los presentes estaban felices (entre ellos los gemelos Fred y George haciendo bromas de ello) pero Harry los ignoro. Cho le entrego su regalo y este lo abrió… era un amuleto de un corazón.

No podía describirlo más.

Una sonrisa le dibujo en su rostro.

A veces… hay _una razón para perdonar._

Cho: Feliz cumpleaños Harry.

Harry: Gracias.

Y los dos se besaron, causando una alegría y emoción de todos los presentes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bueno, un primer fanfic fuera de mis otros temas de mi saga.**

**Y Feliz día de San Valentín…. Whoooo! Recuerdo que aún sigo siendo solo.**

**En fin, disfrútenlo, dejen reviews y algo… no me tiren Avada Kedavra por favor que tengo una carta de UNO y no me atrevo a usarla :)**

**Dejando de bromas, nos vemos. Quizás en otro fanfic de esto o en Ace Combat: High School DXD o en Harry Potter: Skies Unknown.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
